


Белая птица

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: О счастливой жизни в Новом Свете
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Ima
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 6





	Белая птица

Вайясамин вполне доволен своей жизнью и своим именем. Летающая птица, белая и счастливая, которая не желает покидать загон, устланный зелёными листьями и золотыми кукурузными зёрнами. Даже воспаряя высоко в синее небо, даже ныряя глубоко в белые водопады, даже омывая руки в алой крови врагов — он помнит, куда надо вернуться. К узкой двери, к широкой постели, к смуглой женщине в уборе из перьев.

Она омоет его плечи, он склонится к её ногам, и всю ночь будут шипеть свечи, истекая благоуханным жиром и благословенным жаром. А наутро они выйдут вместе на каменные ступени, рука в руке, душа в душе, Солнце и Луна священной долины.

И возрадуются люди, и принесут им орехов и листьев, приготовят маис и рыбу. И хищные птицы облетят стороной поля, и голодные крокодилы обплывут стороной расставленные сети. И снизойдёт благодать Солнца на верующих.

У Вайясамина загорелая кожа и чёрные глаза. У Вайясамина красавица жена и золотое ожерелье. У Вайясамина острое копье и твёрдая рука.

Он танцует на осыпях горных хребтов, призывая дожди. Он мечется в коридорах лабиринта, заманивая удачу. Он пляшет на скелетах побеждённых, протягивая их сердца богам.

Крестьяне склоняются в почтительных поклонах и обращаются к нему “Инка” — “господин” — и это привычно. Има ерошит ему волосы и называет “Сами” — “счастливчиком” — и это верно. В его кошмарах иногда звучит эхом “Риарио” — и это мучительно.

В такие ночи он просыпается в холодном поту и лежит до рассвета, прислушиваясь к свисту ветра, и думает: “А что, если бы тогда Лео хватило ткани на четыре парашюта?”


End file.
